


The Attack Titan

by erefucker69



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erefucker69/pseuds/erefucker69
Summary: As Grisha is about to be turned into a titan someone interferes....Eren Kruger. Why did he interfere?
Relationships: Grisha Yeager/Eren Kruger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Attack Titan

_I've reached my end. All my friend are dead. They're dead for simply having Eldian blood. My wife. Dina. It's all my fault. I should have played more with Zeke. I hope they live long lives. This just reminds me of Faye. We all die at the end._

"Hey you dirty eldian! See that titan? The one that was once your friend? He's going to eat you!" said the fat man as he laughed. 

_How could someone enjoy this..._

"Do you enjoy killing innocent people?!"

"None of you Eldians are innocent." He kicked Grisha in the face. 

Grisha was numb to the pain. As he got up he realized a tall man with brown hair was behind the fat man. 

"Gross.." said the tall man.

The fat man turned around and got punched in the face. Then pushed off the wall.

"HUH? Why'd you do that!?" Grisha asked.

"Well...I am the Attack Titan."

"Huh? What's your name?"

"Eren Kruger or as you may know me, The Owl."

_If he's the owl... why did he kill all my friends_

"Why did you kill them then?!" Tears built up in Grisha's eyes.

"Well... I see glimpses from the future. You see, if I change what I see in my memories everything could go very wrong. I need to use my memories as guidance."

"Huh? So you had to kill my wife in order to follow your stupid dreams?!"

"Yes...and there's still more I need to do... Well... We need to do." 

"We? I will take no part in anything that has to do with you" He sobbed. Thinking of his wife.

"You have to, in order to save Mikasa and Armin."

"Huh? But-" His words were interrupted by a kiss. The Owl had just kissed Grisha.

"What are you doing-" Grisha pulled away and took a good look at him.

_Does he think I'd do anything with him? My wife just got turned into a titan... But.... He does look sexy... He... His brown hair and those eyes... He's also well built... He probably has abs...._

Grisha felt something rising in his pants.

_Huhhh? Why now..._

Grisha looked at his pants and tried to cover it.

"I can help you with that..." Kruger looked into Grisha's eyes and came closer. They were face to face. Grisha felt his breath. It reminded him of Dina's. The Owl was a masculine person but he had that feminine odor. 

"I just lost my wife...I can't"

"You can" He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Instead of evading the kiss though, Grisha went in.

Kruger pulled away and started kissing Grisha's neck until he got to Grisha's ear and whispered "I'll show you how the Attack Titan does it." 

Grisha had never been so turned on. Not even by Dina. He felt his bulge getting larger and larger until Kruger fell onto his knees. 

Kruger looked up to Grisha "Can I have it?" Grisha pulled Kruger's hair "Take it."

The Owl ripped Grisha's pants off in one clean swipe. What Kruger saw was a 10 incher. The fattest cock he had ever seen. Well... After his own. 

_I'm going to suck you dry Grisha_

Kruger began to suck.

_This man sucks so good Ahhhhhh. This can make me forgive him for turning Dina into a ti-_

"AHHHH" Grisha felt his seed rushing into Kruger's mouth. Grisha looked down to Kruger and his mouth has full of cum. Dripping from the sides. 

"Is this all that happened in your dreams?' Grisha was blushing.

"No.....I need...I need to attack your anus."

"HUH?" 

"Yes...I need to do it... Then you can inherit my titan and build a family."

"But...Is it necessary?" Grisha looked confused.

"No.. but think of it as my dying wish." Kruger's expression changed from a pleased one to a sad one. He wiped off Grisha's cum. "I don't think I accomplished much...I spent too much time hiding.."

No answer from Grisha. "Hey did you leave?" Still no answer. Kruger turned around and saw a butt-naked Grisha. 

Grisha was waiting. His butt was so cold. The breeze tickled his fat ass. He was wondering when Kruger was going to notice, he had been in this position for a while already.

"Hey Kru- AHHHH" Grisha's eyes teared up. 

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS... IT HURTS SO MUCH..._

Grisha tuned around and it was the Attack Titan.

_I'm getting butt fucked by the Attack Titan. How did he even have a dick? Titans don't have sexual organs.._

"KRUGER I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" Grisha moaned. It hurt him but it also pleasured him like no one had before.

The Attack Titan grunted. Grisha looked in confusion. 

_I guess he can't communicate. I wonder if he can cum... He's a titan after all..._

After hours of getting pounded by the Attack Titan, Grisha finally felt the hot cum enter his bootyhole. 

Kruger transformed into his human self. 

_Those marks look so sexy on him_

"Now go.."

Grisha attempted to stand up, but he couldn't.

"It seems like you have broken me..." Grisha was blushing.

"Uhhh... Some titan serum will fix you up. So basically, you'll turn into a titan and you'll eat me"

"I don't want to-" Kruger once again interrupted his sentence with a kiss. As they kissed The Owl injected Grisha with the titan serum.

"WHAT!?" Grisha said before he turned into a titan.

_Hmm...He was a good lay...Can't believe he'll name his son after me..._

Eren Kruger looked up as the titan grabbed him and devoured him.

Grisha woke up to find himself covered in cum and outside a strange wall. 

_Thank you Eren Kruger_


End file.
